This invention relates to a removable energy sensor for monitoring the flow of electrical energy through a current carrying conductor.
A large number of energy sensors have employed movable elements for surrounding a monitored conductor to form a flux conducting circuit thereabout for monitoring the energy flow through such conductor. For example, split-core type transformers have long been used for a variety of applications.
Many of such prior sensors retain electrical output or secondary coils in a permanent, fixed relationship with respect to the flux conducting members. Furthermore, many of such constructions would be undesirable for extremely sensitive current monitoring and have been expensive and cumbersome to use.